1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to an organic light emitting display device in which a functional film is attached onto a display panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device includes organic light emitting elements each of which is configured by a hole injection electrode, an organic light emitting layer, and an electron injection electrode. Each organic light emitting element emits light by energy which is generated when an excitors generated by coupling an electron and a hole in the organic light emitting layer drops from an excited state to a ground state and the organic light emitting display device displays a predetermined image using the emitted light.
The organic light emitting display device has a self-emitting characteristic and does not require a separate light source, which is different from a liquid crystal display, so that thickness and weight may be reduced. Further, the organic light emitting display device has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and fast response speed and therefore draws attention as a next-generation display device.
An organic light emitting display device has a panel structure in which a driving circuit unit and an organic light emitting element are formed on a flexible substrate and are protected by a thin film encapsulation (TFE). Further, a functional film such as a polarization film (polarizer) or a touch film is attached onto the thin film encapsulation layer by an adhesive such as a resin. However, when resin is used to attach the functional film, a bending characteristic is lowered due to the increased thickness of the adhesive and a characteristic of the adhesive is changed when the adhesive is used at high temperatures or low temperatures so that it may be difficult to implement in a flexible display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.